


(Do not go) Gentle

by beautyofthenightmares



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofthenightmares/pseuds/beautyofthenightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post by fuckmeharryhart and getinthefuckingjaeger:</p><p>http://getinthefuckingjaeger.tumblr.com/post/116272763290/fuckmeharryhart-corgifromspace-mortals-dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Do not go) Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vacilando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacilando/gifts), [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts), [Corvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/gifts), [bulletproof_gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_gentleman/gifts), [himitsutsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/gifts), [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts), [sillyfax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyfax/gifts), [ChillinLikeVillains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinLikeVillains/gifts).



> So basically the prompt was immortal Harry having to watch his love die, so of course I went Hartwin with it. As for how sad it is, Nina, I blame you entirely. My muse would not leave me alone until I sat down and wrote this, but I've got a fluff piece or two on tap so I'll make it better I promise!
> 
> This is dedicated to my lovely kinksmen, and to you Nina.

“ _No_. No no no no no no you’re not supposed to go yet, it’s not your time…..”

 

Harry’s hand shook as he tried desperately to staunch the blood flowing from the multiple bullet wounds in Eggsy’s torso. Tears ran steadily down his face as he worked, and he angrily dashed them away whenever they threatened to obscure his vision.

 

“H-h-harry?” The word was weak, barely a whisper of sound against the backdrop of explosions and gunshots. Eggsy coughed wetly, sending another trickle of crimson from the corner of his lips.

 

Harry whipped his head up to stare at the most important person in his life; his love, his world. He couldn’t lose him, not _him_. Harry had kept his vow of loneliness for centuries since being cursed, only to have this brilliant, beautiful boy worm his way past all his shields and steal his heart. He sobbed roughly at the thought of how long he would have to live without Eggsy if he died. “Eggsy I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen, you weren’t supposed to get hurt…”

 

It was supposed to be an easy mission, practically a milk run by Kingsman standards. Just something to allow Arthur into the field to keep him from going stir-crazy. But their target was expecting them, and had enough security to cause the two Kingsman agents some trouble. They managed to hold their own until Lancelot and Percival arrived, but then it all went wrong. Eggsy saw a sniper taking aim from outside the conflict and pushed Harry out of the way, only to take the armor piercing rounds straight to the chest and abdomen.

 

“’s not your fault… should've been quicker…” Eggsy’s breathing grew more labored as he hissed in a breath through his teeth, fighting back a rising wave of pain.

 

Harry reached up to cradle Eggsy’s face with one hand, the other still holding his ruined suit jacket to Eggsy’s wounds, and leaned their foreheads together gently. “No, no you did brilliantly my darling, I’m so proud of you. Now just hold on a little longer and we’ll get you out of here, just hold on.”

 

“The extraction team is ten minutes away Arthur, just a few more minutes!” Merlin sounded as frantic as Harry felt.

 

Eggsy huffed out a short laugh, “’m no’ gonna make it Harry, not this time… ‘m sorry love.”

 

“No no no you can’t die on me, you can’t leave me alone!” Harry was openly sobbing now as Eggsy struggled to draw breath. He pulled Eggsy up against his chest, heedless of the blood soaking through his shirt, and buried his face in Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy gently carded a hand through Harry’s hair as his sobs shook them both. “I can’t lose you Eggsy, I _can’t_.”

 

“You’ll be alrigh’….. maybe… not now… but… somewhere down… the road… I know you will…” The pauses between Eggsy’s words were getting longer and longer; it wouldn’t be long now.

 

Harry lifted his head and kissed Eggsy frantically, pouring all his love into this one last moment, this one last connection. He pulled back a fraction and whispered “I love you, I love you so much” against Eggsy’s lips.

 

“Love you too….” Eggsy’s hand slid from Harry’s hair and he went limp in Harry’s arms. Harry wrenched his head back in horror. No. _No_.

 

Lancelot and Percival skidded around the corner only for Roxy to stop dead with a horrified gasp. She dropped to her knees next to Harry and Eggsy and reached out a trembling hand to touch Eggsy’s shoulder. She reeled back with a hand to her mouth, sobs already beginning to break from her throat as Percival knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to bury her face in his collar. Even Percival had tears brimming in his eyes.

 

Roxy’s reaction broke Harry from his shock and he keened, a wordless sound of pure heartbreak, and cradled Eggsy’s body closer to him. The silence was only broken by quiet sobs for the next few minutes, until Merlin spoke quietly over the comms. “Arthur. Harry. The chopper has arrived.” Harry didn’t move for several seconds after that. Then he slowly stood, Eggsy still in his arms and his expression shuttered.

 

No one spoke during the walk to the chopper. Harry gently laid Eggsy on the stretcher in the helicopter and began grabbing whatever weapons he could get his hands on. Merlin’s voice crackled back to life through Harry’s glasses. “What are ye doing? Harry, get in the chopper and get out of there!” But Harry didn’t answer. He simply slipped the glasses off, folded them gently, and tucked them into his pocket. “Percival, which way did they go?”

 

Percival studied Harry silently, then said, “Through some escape tunnels on the north side of the compound.”

 

Harry nodded solemnly and stalked back towards the buildings. He might as well put his curse to good use, and if his luck finally ran out, well, so much the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fic in quite some time, so please be gentle with me, but writing tips are always welcome! My tumblr is beautyofthenightmares, so feel free to drop by and yell at me for feels or just say hi :)


End file.
